parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Fourth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 4: Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin).
Here is the fourth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Henry's Special Coal, told by George Carlin for the US) *Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Henry *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward *Annie and Clarabel *Express Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Coaches Special Guests (The Main Episode: Henry's Special Coal, told by George Carlin for the US) *TinTin (TTTE Form) *Yosemite Sam (TTTE Form) *Timothy (TTTE Form) *Seashell Turtle (TTTE Form) *Ackley Attack 4427 (TTTE Form) *TrainBoy55 (TTTE Form) Cast (The Sequel) *Henry - Dallas Transcript (The Main Episode: Henry's Special Coal, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: One morning, Henry was feeling very sorry for himself. Sometimes, he could pull trains, but sometimes, he felt he had no strength at all. *Henry: I suffer dreadfully. And no-ones. *James: (angry) Rubbish, Henry! *Narrator: Snorted James. *James: You don't work hard enough. (leaves Henry in the shed) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt spoke to him too. *Sir Topham Hatt: What's wrong with you, Henry? You've had lots of new parts and new paint, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another engine instead of you to do the work. *Narrator: This made Henry, his driver, and his fireman very sad. (Henry goes to Knapford station to collect his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches at the back) Sir Topham Hatt was waiting when Henry came to the platform. He had taken off his hat, and coat, and put on overalls. (Henry whistles and departs, hauling his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches with him) Henry managed to start, but his fireman was not satisfied. *Henry's Fireman: Henry is a bad steamer *Narrator: He said to Sir Topham Hatt. *Henry's Fireman: I build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat. (Henry arrives at Edward's station, blowing his whistle) *Narrator: Henry tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough and came to a stop outside Edward's station. *Henry: Oh dear. *Narrator: Thought Henry. *Henry: I shall have to go away. Oh dear. Oh dear. *Narrator: (Henry is uncoupled and is put on a siding) All he could do was to go slowly onto a siding. And Edward took charge of the train. (Edward blows his whistle and couples to Henry's three homemade green and yellow Express coaches) Sir Topham Hatt and the fireman went on discussing Henry's troubles. *Sir Topham Hatt: What do you think is wrong, fireman? *Narrator: Asked Sir Topham Hatt. *Fireman: Excuse me, Sir. *Narrator: He answered. *Henry: But the fact is the coal is wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today, it's worse. The other engines can manage, they have big fireboxes. Henry's is small and can't make the heat. With Welsh Coal, he'd be a different engine. *Sir Topham Hatt: It's expensive. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: But Henry must have a fair chance. James shall go and fetch some. (Edward whistles and departs from the station with Henry's coaches) *Narrator: When the Welsh coal came, Henry and his driver were excited. (The Welsh Coal has arrived with TinTin) *Henry's Driver: Now we'll show them, Henry, old fellow. *Narrator: (the fireman shovels coal into Henry's furnace) They carefully made his fire, putting large lumps of coal, like a wall on the outside. Then the glowing middle was covered with smaller lumps. (Henry whistles) *Henry: You're spoiling my fire! *Narrator: Complained Henry. *Henry's Fireman: Wait and see. *Narrator: Said the fireman. *Henry's Fireman: We'll have a roaring fire, just when we want it. *Narrator: The fireman was right. (Henry is at Knapford station's platform one, letting off steam, with his water boiling nicely) When Henry reached the platform, the water was boiling nicely, and he had to let off steam. *Sir Topham Hatt: How are you, Henry? *Henry: Peep! Peep! (whistles twice) *Narrator: Whistled Henry. *Henry: I feel fine. *Sir Topham Hatt: Have you a good fire, driver? *Henry's Driver: Never better, Sir, and plenty of steam. *Sir Topham Hatt: No record breaking. *Narrator: Warned Sir Topham Hatt. (Henry whistles and sets off of Knapford station) *Henry's Driver: Henry won't need pushing, Sir. I'll have to hold him back. (Henry slowly puffs along the main line, hauling his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, passing a freight train pulling away with Yosemite Sam and Timothy pulling it) *Narrator: (as Henry whistles when he passes by, he passes Seashell Turtle speeding by on a freight train, and passes Ackley Attack 4427 and TrainBoy55 speeding by and hauling some coaches) Henry had a lovely day. He had never felt so well in his life. He wanted to go fast, but his driver wouldn't let him. *Henry's Driver: Steady, old fellow. *Narrator: He would say. *Henry's Driver: There's plenty of time. (blows Henry's whistle) *Narrator: They arrived early at the station. Thomas puffed in. (Henry has arrived at Elsbridge station with Thomas and Annie and Clarabel arriving) *Henry: Where have you been, lazybones? *Narrator: Asked Henry. *Henry: Oh, I can't wait for dawdling tank engines like you. Goodbye! (whistles and sets off at a high speed) *Thomas: (surprised) Whoosh! *Narrator: Said Thomas to Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: (surprised) Have you seen anything like that? *Narrator: Both Annie and Clarabel agreed that they never had. Transcript (The Sequel) *Henry: Ah... (puffs onward, hauling his four homemade green and yellow Express coaches) This is the life. (the weather changes, and as the clouds grow darker, it starts to rain on Henry, who gasps) Oh my goodness! It's raining. (pounds onward to look a safe place to hide into) Trivia (The Main Episode: Henry's Special Coal, told by George Carlin for the US) *Henry's Special Coal will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Henry looking sad. *Shot 2 will film a sad Henry standing next to angry James. *Shot 3 will film a sad Henry talking and lip syncing to an angry James. *Shot 4 will film an angry James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 5 will film an angry James puffing away. *Shot 6 will film Sir Topham Hatt arriving and talking and lip syncing to Henry. *Shot 7 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 8 will film Henry and his crew looking sad. *Shot 9 will film Henry backing into Knapford station. *Shot 10 will film Henry coupling up to his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 11 will film Sir Topham Hatt in Henry's engine room. *Shot 12 will film the fireman talking and lip syncing to Sir Topham Hatt. *Shot 13 will film Henry puffing onward and hauling his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 14 will film Henry arriving at Wellsworth station and meeting up with Edward. *Shot 15 will film a sad Henry getting uncoupled while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 16 will film Henry puffing away. *Shot 17 will film Henry going onto a siding. *Shot 18 will film Edward whistling and puffing away. *Shot 19 will film Edward backing up and coupling to Henry's three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 20 will film Henry's fireman talking and lip syncing. *Shot 21 will film Edward listening happily. *Shot 22 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film Henry looking sad. *Shot 24 will film Edward puffing away and taking Henry's three homemade green and yellow Express coaches with him. *Shot 25 will film Henry looking pleased to see the Welsh Coal arriving with TinTin pulling the freight cars and caboose. *Shot 26 will film Henry's driver and fireman talking and lip syncing. *Shot 27 will film Henry's fireman stoking the Welsh Coal into Henry's furnace. *Shot 28 will film Henry's fireman burning. *Shot 29 will film a surprised Henry whistling. *Shot 30 will film a sad Henry talking and lip syncing. *Shot 31 will film Henry's fireman talking and lip syncing. *Shot 32 will film Henry at Knapford station and coupled to his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 33 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 34 will film Henry talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 36 will film Henry's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 37 will film Henry wheeshing steam. *Shot 38 will film Henry puffing away and hauling his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 39 will film Henry puffing along the main, hauling his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, and passing a freight train going by with Yosemite Sam and Timothy pulling and shunting. *Shot 40 will film Henry speeding along and hauling his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches and passing Ackley Attack 4427 and TrainBoy55 pulling some coaches. *Shot 41 will film Henry puffing along underneath one side of a bridge. *Shot 42 will film Henry puffing along underneath anothr side of the bridge and hauling his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 43 will film Henry puffing round the corner and hauling his homemade three green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 44 will film Henry's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 45 will film Henry standing at Elsbridge and hauling his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 46 will film Thomas arriving and hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 47 will film Henry talking and lip syncing to Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel. *Shot 48 will film Henry speeding away and hauling his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 49 will film a surprised Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 50 will film Annie and Clarabel shrugging. *Shot 51 will film Thomas looking at the camera. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions